A Beautiful Lie
by XxXsuicidalcupcakesXxX
Summary: For Emi it only takes one night for her whole life to come crushing down around her, or will Criss Angel show her that one bad thing can become a good thing.
1. Easy Money

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is ****Amelia ****or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that? I DO NOT own Lady Gaga.**

"Amelia your on in 10." I heard Rachel yell from the dressing rooms. I was in the office part of the club trying to study for my up cumming final. Walking into the dressing room, I throw my books in the locker with the name 'Lady Gaga' on it. With one last look in the mirror I was off to earn my money. The music was loud and the lights were low. A normal night at the Sugar Shake, one of Las Vegas' newest strip clubs. After my show I was asked to walk around and make sure everyone is happy. I was on my back to the dressing rooms to pack up and head home when I heard someone say they wanted to leave. My ass felt the a pincushion but it was my job to keep people here.

"Ello boys! Everyone having fun?" I asked looking at the odd group sitting infront on me.

"Criss we really shouldn't be here. What if the press gets wind of this?" One guy that looked a lot like the guy he was sitting beside said to the one on the other side of the table.

"They wont." The one snapped back.

"Hey..heeey..HEY" Clearly the were all stupid.

"Sorry, didn't see you standing there." The one name Criss said. "Can I help you?"

"Umm..nooo. But can I help you?" No asked me that before.

"We were just leaving." The one said trying to get up. He was kicked under the table and quickly sat down.

"Sorry for my brothers. We are fine. Whats your name?"

"Lady Gaga, look you can help me with something...can I sit down. My feet are killing me." I asked. I'm not aloud to do this but they didn't seem like the type to go running to the owner.

"Sure. I'm Criss." He slide over so I could sit on the other side of him, no one could see me then. "That's J.D., Costa, Dave, Jimmy and Luke."

"Hi. Lady Gaga." I was praying the wouldn't ask me for my real name.

"Now whats a pretty little thing like you doing working here?" Dave asked at least I think his name was Dave.

"Easy money." Short, sweet and to the point. No need to go into great detail. The rest of the night I talked to these guys and had a fun time with the, to bad I wasn't going to see them again. They were all really nice.

**A/N: The idea for this story came out of nowhere and I had to write it down. Read and Review. Before you ask, I got the name Lady Gaga from the singer and a movie I watched a while back. Plus I thought that it was not an everyday stripper name so I used it. **


	2. Stupid question, stupid answer

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Amelia or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

The scream of an alarm clock broke through my dream. I rolled over tyring to get back to sleep, when it hit me...I didn't own an alarm clock. I jumped at the sound of a door opening.

"Oh I'm so sorry." An older lady was standing at the door way. "But if I may." She walked over turning off the alarm clock. She gave me a look that screamed 'why are you here get out' but just smiled and walked out. I looked around the room and had no fucking clue where the hell I was. I felt the bed beside me but no one was there, lets when the bathroom door opened. Out walked Criss from last night. We both jumped when we seen one another.

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

"I'm not sure my self." He shrugged and walked out the door the other lady walked through. I was fully clothed so nothing happened right? I put on a brave face and walked out the door only to be greeted by a lot of people.

"Morning sunshine." Jimmy said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Whats going on?" I asked looking at everyone looking at me.

"We are having a meeting" He put the coffee on the table. "Everyone this is..." he looked at me for help.

"Amelia."

"This is Amelia." There was mixtures of 'hi' and 'heys'.

"Okay..stupid question but what am I doing here and why the hell do I have a ring?"

"Oh silly. Your here cuz' you and Criss got married last night." Everyone's mouth fell open.

"W-wh-what?" How could I get married to someone I just met. "Did no one ever think to say 'STOP'?" I almost fell over when one of the guys from last night sat me down on a chair.

"I said that from the start but Criss wont hear it." Coast handed me a paper. It was a marriage license, we really were married.

"Wait two minutes. You are telling me I married someone I just met last night?" Criss ask sitting down.

"Christopher what is going on?" The woman asked looking between us. He looked over to his friends for help


	3. Flash Back

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Ameliaor anyother name you dont know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

"Criss this isnt a good idea. You just met her."

"Plus you met her a a strip club." Costa added but there was no getting out of this. Once our younger brother wanted to do something he did it.

"No this is what I always wanted." He drunkenly walked back into the club.

"He always wanted to marry a stripper?" Dave asked looking at the door Criss just walked throw.

"He's drunk J.D., how are we going to stop this?" Luke asked looking like he didn't want any part of this.

"We'll just talk to the priest and see if he can just make it a fake wedding."

"Can they do that?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure." I didn't know if they could do that.

"Or maybe they wont take them because they are so drunk." Costa said walking back to the club. We could only wish. I walked in to see Criss talking to 'Lady Gaga', we didn't know her real name. Big red flags.

"Criss this real isn't a good idea." Costa pleaded with him.

"Costa is right. You dont know her name."

"Um..yeah..hi. I can hear every word you are saying."

***********

"What do you mean this is a real wedding?" The priest was looking at me like I was 10.

"Sir, it was a real wedding. Your brother and his wife are now married."

"They are clearly not in the right state of mind."

"Sorry sir." Then it hit me, Criss payed him to make it a real wedding.

"Criss!" He was going to pay for this in the morning.

"Hug me brother. I'm now a re-married man." He throw his arms around me then want over and kissed..I really need to find out her name. I turned around for two seconds and they were gone.

"Great now I lost my drunk just married brother."

"Mom is not going to like this."

"Thank-you Costa. I kinda got that part already." No need to get snappy with him, he not the one I'm mad at.

***********

We got back to the room to find Criss passed out on the sofa and...whatever her name is nowhere to be found. Or so we thought.


	4. It's Not about the Money

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Amelia or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

"I can't believe I married you." I yelled at Criss.

"You? What about me? I have a caree to think about. My fans aren't going to like this. And I don't want to think about the press!" He yelled throwing the license in a corner.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I know him from somewhere but couldn't put my finger on it. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You live in Vegas and don't know who I am?"

"You look like the jackass that got me drunk then married me." Everyone tried not to laught.

"What the hell is so funny."

"I'm Criss Angel:Mindfreak." Oh great a fucking magician.

"The magician? Oh great just want I need a fucking illusionist."

"And your a stripper. Now that we know what we do for a living can we get back to the point." Some people started to get up and leave. "I don't know your name. What is it?" He asked cooling down, trying to be nice.

"Amelia." I half whisper. I think I liked him better when he was yelling at me.

"Amelia don't take this the wrong why but I want a divorce."

"Don't take this the wrong way but we cant." Everyone looked at me like I was on crack.

"Whats the problem? Religion? Family? What ever it is we can get past it."

"The law." Now they were looking at me like I was really on crack.

"What do you mean?"

"By law we have to stay married for 6 months before get a divorce."

"Oh now I get it."

"Get what?"

"Its money. Okay name a price and we can put this all be hide us."

"Look Christopher, I'm not after your fucking money. You may think I'm a dumb tramp but I'm not! If it was up to me we would be divorced already." I snapped making my way to the door. Tears running down my face, I hate when people think just because you strip means you are after everyone's money.

"Amelia! Amelia, wait!"


	5. Paparazzi and Family

****

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Amelia or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

I was half way out the front doors of the Luxor when Criss bocked the rest of the way out.

"Amelia, look come back up stairs and we will talk about this."

"No!" I heard clicks and looked over to see tons of paparazzi. "Okay but only for a minute." So they freak me out. Plus they always get the story wrong. We got back to his room and the guys from last night, the woman and a few other people where in the room.

"Okay, now what do you mean about the law?" He asked sitting down.

"By law you have to be married for at least six months before you get a divorce in the state of Nevada." I wiped away the last of my tears.

"And how do you know this?" The lady asked.

"I took a year of law."

"I'll go make some calls and ask around." Another girl said walking out. Great now they don't believe me.

"Its not like I have done this before." Getting pissed.

"We never said that." Dave said. We sat in silence for awhile. I didn't want to say anything to hurt them.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you working the strip?" Criss asked breaking the silnce.

"To pay for college." They looked at me like I had 3 heads. "I'm not a stupid stripper, okay? I'm not a morning person, I don't want a 9 to 5 job and I'm not living in a suit and tie all my life."

"There are other ways tho." He looked hurt.

"After next week I don't think I'm going back.."

"Why?"

"My final is this week and after than Im home free."

"What are you studding?" J.D. asked.

"I have a major in Real Estate and in Economics, and I'm working on getting a major in Accounting."

"That's pretty good." An older man smiled at me.

"Thank-you." Criss was going to say something but just then the girl walked back in.

"Criss, she's right. Looks like for the next six months she is your wife."

"Great. And at the worst time." I put my head in my hands.

"Is there a better time were this can happen." Criss laughed.

"After my family leaves would be a whole lot better." I laughed.

"Whats so bad, bring them here I would love to meet the in-laws." Everyone laughed..well not the lady.

"My sisters kinda have a little crush on you.'

"No problem."

"Did I say little? I meant huge. Bigger then this room..big then the whole state of Nevada." He just laughed, he will find out sooner then later. I pick them up in an hour.

**A/N: I dont know about any laws that say this, It just for the story.**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Amelia or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

I left the hotel to go meet my family at the airport. Criss stayed be hide, one thing at a time.

"Emi!" My 3 year old brother came running up.

"Zen! Hey." I picked him up.

"Emi." The rest of the family came walking up.

"Hey guys." Hugs all around. Later there will be yelling. We got back to the hotel and they thought I was joking.

"Amelia, why are we at the Luxor?"

"Well this is were I'm going to be living for a while." We walked, having to stop and look at the Criss Angel stuff.

"Wow! Have you ever met Criss before?" My 9 year old sister, Ava asked.

"Well duh. I mean they are leaving in the same hotel." My 14 year sister, Kayla snapped.

"Kayla be nice to your sister."

"So have you?" Great now my mom likes him.

"You have no idea." They all looked a me weired. A few minutes later my sisters started freaking.

"Oh my god! This is how you get to Criss room!"

"Oh my god, there is his door!"

"Oh my god! Why are you opening it?" That last one was my mom. Creepy.

"Honey I'm home!" There eyes got huge.

"Hey baby." He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. We did have to fool everyone. His lips were so soft...no you can now fall for your husband.

"Your dating Criss Angel?" Kayla asked.

"We will get to that in a bit. Right now come in and meet everyone." They walked in, I heard Jimmy telling them who was who...he never told me that. Shit I still dont know who half of these people are. "Criss we need to talk."

"Sure whats going on?" I took him out side the door to tell him the truth.

"Criss..this isn't the first time I have been married."

"Me too. Now we have to go play house." He want back inside.

"Criss...." Great now there will be yelling.

"Emi, you never told us you were dating Criss Angel."

"I wouldn't say date...more like married to." I whispered the last part.

"Not again." My dad snapped. Here it comes. My shoes are damn hot..good thing to, they all I will be seeing for a while.

"Don't worry sir, I have been married before too."

"To someone you just met?" He snapped at Criss. Criss' head shoot towards me. "Oh she didn't tell you? Yeah she got drunk one night while she was helping us move to Hollywood and married..oh whats his name Rob..."

"Rob Drydek."

"Honey can I talk to you for a minute?" Criss hissed.


	7. Jen isnt here

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is ****Amelia ****or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

"What is he talking about?" I hissed as soon as we were in my bedroom.

"I tried to tell you but you said we had to go play house. And its not what you are thinking, I was dating him a few months before it happened."

"But you still were drunk?"

"Duh, I wont get married sober." She snapped finally looking up from her feet.

"Is that how you really knew about the six month law?" She said had never done this before but clearly she has.

"No! We were in California and its only a week there."

"Christopher is everything okay in there?" My mom asked throw the door.

"Stupid question who is that?"

"Everything is fine."

"Criss."

"Sorry thats my mom."

"Oh great now your family will think Im insane." She sat down on my bed and put her head in her hands. I think she was crying, great now I feel really bad.

" Look Amelia, Im sorry. I should have never yelled at you before I got the whole story." I put my around her shoulder.

"Your my husband now please call me Emi."

"Okay, Emi. I really am sorry." She started laughing a little. "Whats so funny?" I asked trying not to stair, she looked so beauteful when she laughed.

"I just when I was younger I told everyone that I was going to marry a magician, I just never thought it would be an hour after I met him" It kinda was funny. With out warning our lips met. It felt so wrong but yet so right. Her lips were so soft, with a hit of peach lip gloss still on them. She pressed her body against mine deeping the kiss, then she pulled me down on top of her. I run my tongue over her lip, she responded but opening her mouth. Our tongues fought over power till she finally gave up.

"Did you kill each other in there or something?" Costa knocking on the door. We finaly broke away looking to to each others eyes.

"Jen said we had to fool everyone."

"Jen isn't here or anyone for that matter." Emi laughed.


	8. We know the truth

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is ****Amelia****or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

"Criss is everything okay in there?" Criss' brothers were getting were knocking on the door.

"I think we better get back out there." I pushed him off of me and walked out to the living room. I cant fall for my husband, I really cant...can I?

"So you didn't kill each other?" Costa asked as I made my way to the sofa.

"Nope, we had to work things out thanks to you, dad." Why do dads have to rain on their kids prides? "Anyways, I'm Emi. You must be Criss' mom." Better late then never.

"Hello, Dimitra." She smiled a sweet motherly smile."Your mother was just telling us you were born here in Vegas."

"Yeah lived here all my life. Could never leave."

"So how long did you know Criss before you got married? An hour? A day? Two minutes?" My dad asked, we never did have a 'normal' relationship.

"Well.."

"Its nothing like that sir. We knew one other for sometime now." Criss cut me off smiling. "Its been what almost a year now?" He looked at me, great more lies.

"That sounds about right"

"I thought it would be best if we kept everything hidden or so to speak." Criss smiled placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hidden? Why, isn't my daughter go naff for you?" Please tell me this isn't happening.

"No, nothing like that. Its just I wouldn't wont your lovely daughter her getting attacked by the paparazzi. Its a jungle."

"Wait a minute..didn't you just brake up with Holly Madison? And you couldn't have knew each other that long, Emi married Rob only a few months ago." Miss know-it-all Kayla informed everyone.

"Kayla." My mom tried to shut her up, she knew we were lying but my dad didn't...till now. Criss didn't know what to say, he was looking for help from anyone. I would have to take this one.

"Thank-you Kayla for reminding us about that dark time. We were tyring to forgive and forget." I pull out my acting skills."We were fighting and wanted to make the other mad, some stuff was said and done that we aren't proud of and now you have to bring it up again?" I started fake crying and putting my head in my hands. Criss finally got the hint.

"Its okay. I forgive you." He said knelled infront of me. Putting his head on top of mine.

"I think I'm going to go get a room then Kayla you will sit in there and think about what you said." My dad said getting up and walking out.

"Okay drama queen he is gone." My mom said. Criss got up and walked back over to the chair. I picked my head up, wiping away tears.

"I knew that would come in handy one day."

"How long?"

"An hour."


	9. Age is just a number

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is ****Amelia ****or any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that? **

"He's going to know you two are lying." Ava looked between us.

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't know about Rob then you told his mother who you were." Shit she's right.

"Maybe he didn't...."

"Amelia Ann Garcia!" My dad yelled walking into the room. "You are lying to me. And you brought this pour boy in on it."

"Dad he isn't a boy, he's a man." Kayla pointed out.

"Why are you being a little bitch today?"

"Don't talk to your sister like that. Tell me the truth right now."

"Fine. We met last night at work, got drunk and then married. I woke up this morning to find him and his crew in a meeting and that's who I found out. Oh and we only knew each other for an hour before he got married. Now for my question, why are you both being bitchy today?" Everyone's mouths were on the floor.

"So you know nothing about him?" My dad asked looking me over.

"I'm not getting my question answered am I?"

"No. Answer mine."

"I know that his name is Criss, he is the 'MINDFREAK' and that is about it."

"So you don't know that he is 41 and was married before." Kayla asked grinning.

"I know he was married before." What the fuck is this girl up to?

"You know he is 41?"

"No." I looked at Criss who shock his head yes, they have to be lying he doesn't look a day over 25.

"And your how old?" John asked

"21" I whispered hoping no one heard me.

"Your how old?" Criss jumped up making everyone jump a little.

"21, it only like 20 years different."

"Key number being 20. Em, he is my age." My dad half yelled.

"And Im sure if you looked like that you wouldn't be hating." This guy really couldn't be 41, I'm going to have to google that later.

"That's not the point Amelia."

"Then what is this unknown point?"

"The point is right in front of you Em. You don't know this guy yet your married."

"Its only going to last at least six months. No worries."

"What if you guys fall in love?" Ava asked hope filled her voice. Me and Criss looked at one another.

"That wont happen." We said at the same time, making everyone laugh. Ava looked disappointed, she really wanted to keep Criss around, so did I but I wont say that out loud.


	10. I Need This Job

********

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Ameliaor anyone their name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

After two hours of bitching my dad gave up and went to go get a room. Everyone cleared out so that only left me and Criss.

"What a wonderful man." Criss laughed.

"Yeah well you cant pick your family. Oh shit..." I started to the door.

"What?" Criss grabbed my are. "Where you going?"

"I left my books and stuff at the club. I need them to study."

"I'll take you. No problem..you don't have your car here anyways."

"You don't have to, its just a little ways down the strip."

"I know I dont have to, I want to. Now come on." We took the back way out to get this his viper. He opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman."

"I try." We started down the strip, silence fell over us."Your sister seem..nice?" He finally found something to talk about.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know whats up her ass today, she was being a little bitch today. Ava seemed to take a liking to you..so did my mom...creepy."

"She cute." He laughed.

"My mom?" That's just wrong.

"No! I mean she good looking and everything but I was talking about Ava." We pulled into the parking lot.

"Just stop talking." I laughed getting out. We both walked in to find Rachel.

"Hey girl where did you run off to last night?" She didn't look up from the paper work infront of here.

"I kinda..maybe..got married.." I walked to the back to get my books and car keys out of my locker.

"What!?"

"I got married." I repeated myself walking back out to the bar. Criss joined us siting down beside me.

"Your kidding me right? To who?" She asked still not looking up.

"Amelia! What in the hell where you thinking last night?" The owner a heavy set, balding Italian man yelled at me walking out from his office.

"I don't know.." I whispered, looking away from everyone. The few customers and dancers stop what the were doing to see what was going on.

"You weren't thinking that's the thing. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Everyone knew it was a better idea to go along with everything he said.

"I seen you with that group of guys, aren't we the little slut?"

"Yes sir." The owner, Bobby, has a special gift, he knows the right thing to make you feel 2 inches high.

"I hope you had fun. You might want to call them up tho, so they can get tested." Everyone in the room stopped breathing, waiting for what would come next. "You dirty little whore."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you cant talk to my wife like that." Criss came to my rescue, bad idea.

"Criss its okay."

"No it isn't. You don't have to take this shit from him."

"She has to if she wants to keep her job. Your on private booth duty for the next 3 weeks." One deal that was made when I started was that I didn't have to be on booth duty, everything and anything goes there.

"No she is not. She quites. Come on baby." Criss grabbed my are pulling me towards the door. "I'll send some people over to get the rest of her things." He shouted over his shoulder as we walked throw the door.

"Are you fucking stupid!" I hissed pushing him away. "I need this job to pay for collage."


	11. Rachel

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Ameliaor anyone their name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

For the next three days I didn't talk to Criss. It really wasn't that hard, he was always working. Plus he didn't know where my apartment was. I felt bad for being so mad at him but now I have no way to pay my student fees off.

"You need to call him." Rachel told me for the millionth time that day.

"Rach, I still mad at him."

"For standing up for you?"

"Well when you put it that way. But still I need the money, I only have one more fee to pay off then I'm home free. But now I cant, my bank account is negative." Just as Rachel was going to say something there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to come face to face with a check. I looked to see who the arm belonged to, Criss non the less.

"What is this?"

"I know you need the money." I moved out of the way so he could enter.

"I don't want your money Criss. It is your fault that I have no money."

"I stood up for you. If it wasnt for me how the hell knows what would have happened. Just take the check, come back to the Luxor with me and we will act like nothing happened."

"No. I will not act like we are a happily married couple. We know nothing about each other and we don't even like each other."

"You dont think I know that. You know how many people I had to call to find this place." I could take anymore of him, spinning around on my heels I felt the apartment.

**************************************

"Don't worry about it Criss. She is just a little steered from school." Em left us both dump founded when she left. He looked at him like I had two heads.

"Im not." Their was an odd silence between us. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Rachel. I'm Em's roommate and best friend. You must be here new husband?" When I asked her why Criss Angel was at the club and she told me that they were married, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We just stood there for a while not saying anything. "Why are you hear?"

"Banachek thought I should try and get her to come back. And I know she needs the money."

"Oh, how did you find us?"

"You make alot of friends when you do what I do." More silence feel over us. "Is she coming back?"

"Not sure. She needs sometime to think."

"About?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask this question.

"Sit down this is going to take awhile."

**************************************

I found myself standing infront of the Luxor, the last place I wanted to be. I should go in an see if Criss will forgive me, but I don't want him trying to give me his money. After what seemed like forever I finally want in. When I got to Criss's door, I didn't hear any movement inside. I was about to knock on the door when it flow open.

"Amelia!" There stood someone I have never seen before.

"Hi." He pulled me in to a bone crushing hug. I couldn't breath. "I finally get to meet you. I'm Banachek." He let me go and pulled me into the room. Costa, J.D. and Jen were sitting on the sofas. Just as Costa was going to say something, Criss walked in. Rachel right behind him.

"Em, can we talk?" He looked sad and Rachel looked scared, I was worried.

**A/N: Read and Review. Sorry for the wait.**


	12. Kicked Out

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Ameliaor anyone their name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

Rachel told me why Emi wouldnt take my money. I felt bad for trying to make her take it.

"Criss whats going on? Why do you look like you lost your best friend?"

"Rachel told me why you wont take my money. I'm sorry, I had no idea. If I would have known, I would have never acted like that."

"So your sorry?"

"For trying to push you into taking the money, yea. For standing up for you, hell no. Your a beautiful girl and no one should talk to you like that." I never seen someone look at me the way she did. It was like she was looking into my soul for a way to bring me down. "Mia?"

"What did you just call me?" She looked at me like I forgot her name.

"Everyone seems to call you something different, so I figured now that your my wife..I can call you something that no one else dose." The most beautiful smile crossed her face.

"What all did Rachel tell you?"

"She told me that the reason things didnt work out with Rob was because everyone thought you were using he for his money. And after hearing that from all his friends he believed it wad true too."

"Oh, Criss I cant just take your money. Atleast let me write you an I.O.W."

"I'll let you but I'm not holding you to it. Think of it as a wedding gift." I gave her a small kiss before their was a knock on the door.

"Christopher, their is someone her to see Amelia." My mom's voice came through the door.

**************************************

I walked out to see the head chairmen of the collage.

"Profecer William, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Due to your money problems, the University of Nevada will have to ask you to leave our campus." I felt tears form in my eyes, my legs felt like they weighed a ton each.

"W..what? But I have the money. I have worked to hard."

"The only major will wont be getting is your major in accounting."

"But I have the money." I felt Criss put a strong hand on my shoulder. "I have the money."

"Im sorry Miss Garcia."

"But I have your fucking money! I have spent way to much on your collage to lose everything now."

"Miss Garcia, Im sorry but the board and I have come made up our minds." I lost it a this point. I couldn't see because of the tears in my eyes and I was shacking like there was no tomorrow.

"Look Profecer, she has the money."

"Im sorry Mr. Sarantakos, but the board has spoken."

"How do you know my name?" I could tell Criss was getting pissed and the professor wanted to get out of there. "Well..."

"Fine. We dont need someone like her at our University. She has already brought unwanted attention to our campus. You two are already all over the news." After Criss kicked him out we turned on the TV to see our faces all over the news.


	13. News

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Criss Angel or any other member of the Mindfreak crew. They only people I do own is Amelia**

**************************************

"Bad boy illusionist Criss Angel married? I'm Catt Sadler, filling in for Giuliana."

"I'm Ryan Seacrest"

"And this is E! News"

"Yes, its true Criss Angel is off the market. According to inside sources Angel met 21 year old Amelia Garcia at The Sugar Shake in Las Vegas. And E!'s every own Giuliana Rancic is with the owner of the strip club where the couple met."

"Thank you Catt, Yes I'm here with Bobby Rizzo owner of The Sugar Shack. Did you know how Criss was when he walked in to your club?"

"No, I had no idea."

"What can you tell us about Miss Garcia?"

"She a really nice girl but kinda of on the wild side, always doing stuff she shouldn't."

"So Miss Garcia dose stuff like this all the time?"

"Only once."

"There you have it, for more of this interview going to E! Online."

"Thank you Giuliana, for more on this story and pictures of Criss and his new bride go to E! online."

**************************************

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. My name and pictures of me were all over the TV and Internet.

"According to inside sources? How is telling them this?" I turned to Criss looking for some kind of answer.

"Everyone is an inside sources, or so they think."

"Criss! Now everyone is going to think Im some kind of slut. Im never going to leave my place again."

"Mia.." Not wanting to be in the same room as Criss, I left..to run and hide.

**************************************

"When she says she going to do something, she dose it." Rachel shoved another spoon full of lucky charms in her mouth. Her and Costa have been scary close lately.

"I'll give her that one. When will she come out of hiding?" I haven't seen Mia in over a month.

"When the meida stops talking about her."

"That's never going to happen. I know you know where she is, just tell me."

"No. For the last time, Im not telling you. She doesn't want to talk to or see anyone." I heard the door open and close, thinking it was one of the crew I want to jump in the shower.

know. I DO NOT own them...got that?don'tor anyone their name you


End file.
